Percy Jackson: the heir of the Unknown
by Curious Beats
Summary: What if everyone thinks Percy dies releasing too much power for his body to control to protect the ones he loves? Eventual pertemis, AU, OP percy. takes place after Blood of Olympus
1. Prologue

Date: Time does not exist yet.

Location: Nowhere

*3rd person POV*

There Unknown floated thinking 'What can I do to make something out of this?' Then an idea popped in his head. He would create other beings! Seeing as how he was in nothing right now, it was sort of like a dream. Everything around him was his to control. So he created his first being: Helix. He watched Helix grow up and taught him how to use his powers and domains until Unknown eventually thought of Helix as a son and Helix thought of Unknown as a father. Helix's domains were life. He could control the life of any being except for Unknown. (Unknown was an actual sentient being) Seeing as how nothing other than Helix or Unknown existed that wasn't very impressive. So Unknown decided to help him by creating energy and space for Helix to manipulate. From this Helix created Void. Voids domains were pretty self-explanatory considering it was his name. Seeing as how Helix still had nothing except for his son, Void he created another being, Chaos. Chaos' domains were creation and Helix finally had something to explore. Chaos created matter from the energy that Void gave to her seeing as how Chaos by herself had absolutely no magical energy she was given some by her brother Void so she could create matter. But there was another problem. Chaos could create matter but nobody could do anything with it. But that's when Helix created Order. His domains were matter and energy manipulation. Using his domains and the energy and matter provided by Void and Chaos respectively, he created stars and planets, solar systems and galaxies, universes and dimensions. But it was getting too much and the stars started to turn haywire and collapse on itself, the black hole forming and destroying solar systems with it. To put an end to the destruction of the planets they all worked hard to create, Helix decided to create Abyss whose domain is black holes. Abyss tried hard but it was all too much for one being to handle and Abyss blamed his siblings and Helix for his state of low power having the assignment of shutting down all black holes in danger of destroying planets. Helix could sense Abyss becoming angered and created End to destroy any stars that were about to go out of control. (Ends domain was destruction) Abyss and End bonded immensely, both of them having the stress of their jobs. Helix deemed it necessary to give the planets life. All the beings except for Abyss and End relaxed and watched evolution happen. After time all beings were forgotten by everyone except chaos who was able to create different types of matter thus creating everything on the planets.

-Time skip several billion years-

*3rd person POV*

Abyss had had enough! Today was the day he and End were going to kill Chaos! They had enough with their duties and they would overthrow Chaos once and for all! All there was left to do now was wait and hide gathering energy while Chaos wasted it on creating things. Before Void decided to cut all ties with any of his relatives he decided to give Chaos an energy level and regeneration rate. However low Abyss' regen rate was he was still an Abyss having no end even when it came to power. So they waited.


	2. The battle for Olympus

Date: 1/11/17

Location: Mt. Olympus, Greece: The final battle.

*Percy POV*

Percy observed the approaching monster army. There were a good 3000 monsters not counting the 12 drakons dozens of giants and 7 titans a well as the single primordial that would be facing them should they let demigod blood spill on the sacrificial pedestal. Their side only had about 300 demigods as well as about 80 gods and the Olympians but the gods couldn't help due to the ancient laws. As the approaching monster army came to a halt with Porphyrion in the front of the approaching army. Zeus stepped in front of the demigod army.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE MIGHTY GODS PORPHYRION" Zeus yelled out

"His arrogance will get us all killed one day" Apollo muttered and seeing how he was the god of prophecy and truth Percy didn't exactly feel assured.

Porphyrion just laughed "As arrogant as ever eh Zeus?" and bellowed with laughter again.

"ENOUGH TALK WE FINISH THIS!" Zeus yelled as he hurled his master bolt straight in to Porphyrion. Such was the start of the battle for Mt. Olympus.

Percy observed as the romans formed a turtle formation and the Greeks drew their weapons and charged. As the battle raged on Percy was a total arc of destruction with riptide in his hands. Stab, slash, whirl, hack, roll, stab, slash was all that was going throughout Percy's mind as he charged in to the monsters army. Percy saw Hermes fighting Hippolytus and decided to help. Observing the situation he noted that Travis and Connor Stoll were wounded badly. Travis was laying down on a rock with a huge gash along his stomach while Connor was sitting by his side tears sliding down his face cuts all over him and a deep gash in his arm sitting by Travis' side force feeding him nectar while Hermes fought hard to defend them from Hippolytus but was having a hard time with it. Percy arrived at the battle sight without Hippolytus seeing him until he was climbing up his back.

"Gah! Get it off! Get it off!" Hippolytus yelled as Percy reached his head and attempted to put riptide in it as Hippolytus swung his hand down on Percy to swat him. Percy raised his sword planting it blade up on Hippolytus' head as he dove off just in time to avoid his hand smashing in to him but Hippolytus yelped in pain riptide was driven through his hand. As Hippolytus was busy getting the sword out of his hand Hermes had managed to change his caduceus in to laser mode and fired off a shot sending Hippolytus' essence straight to Tartarus. Hermes turned to help Connor and Travis with their wounds to find an unconscious Connor and a lifeless Travis side by side. As Hermes shot a bolt of light in to Connor and crying over Travis. I turned away and heard a scream of pain. I looked to the source to find all giants defeated except one. Porphyrion was standing over the body of Annabeth Chase. With a spear through her chest. As soon as Percy saw this his vision went red.

*Artemis POV*

My hunters and I were raining arrows down on the hordes of dracnea and hellhounds when I heard a scream pierce the air I looked to see the source and froze. I saw the lifeless body of Annabeth Chase and immediately thought 'well this is going to be bad' as soon as the thought could finish hands from earth reached up and grabbed my legs disabling me from moving and I assumed it was happening to all the other gods too. That's when the earthquake started. It was a size 17 earthquake, something I doubt even Poseidon could muster. All the gods and demigods were stuck trying to stay on their feet but eventually falling right on their asses. Then a giant hurricane was right above us lightning falling as I heard a giant war cry from one of the only two people standing. Porphyrion and Perseus. As the _boy_ Perseus charged towards the giant with riptide out gleaming in the light. As soon as he reached Porphyrion he jumped 10 feet in the air _incredibly_ high even by demigod standards and stabbed it in his chest. Still not able to get off the ground I took out my bow and shot Porphyrion in the eye and straight in to his brain sending his essence back to Tartarus. The trembling stopped and all the gods got to their feet the earthen hands releasing their grip on the god legs. As the gods were getting up ready to congratulate each other a woman made of dirt appeared. Her eyes open.

**Hello everyone I don't like doing A/N so ill make it short. At the beginning I should be able to get at least 1 update every 2 days but at most maybe twice or 3 times a day. Each chapter should be around 600 words at least at the beginning these are going to be short but plenty. I don't expect many favs or follows until around 20,000 ** **words but its still possible. Good luck all and peace out. (P.S. Read review or m pls take advantage of the fact that I don't have many reviews and ill probably reply to them all.) im open to suggestions for the story and before anyone accuses me of it I have gathered many bits and pieces of other fics put them together and put my own little spin on it. PEACE.**


	3. The Primordials

**A/N if I don't list date and location it hasn't changed since last chapter.**

***Percy POV***

"You foolish gods! You didn't even realize that through the battle my son Porphyrion was able to kill 2 demigods on my altars! And now it will be the death of you! I have risen and it will be the end of civilization! Tata I have a civilization to destroy!" Gaea bellowed as she melted in to the ground. Everyone, even the gods just sat there shocked. Gaea had risen and just… left. Everyone was expecting the final battle to be at Olympus but Gaea had just… left. That thought came too soon as thousands upon thousands of earthborn each much taller than before had risen. These earthborn were 10 feet high and much more muscular. And apparently intelligent. Instead of wielding rocks the earthborn had weapons even bows and arrows. And since this version of earthborn had 5 pair of arms they would be VERY dangerous. And there were thousands of them. When someone shouted the word we were all thinking. "RETREAT!" my vision still red from seeing Annabeth die Percy knew there was no way that they were going to make it so Percy pulled his last card. He had been working on this ever since he got out of Tartarus. He could control poison right? So why not all water? He began experimenting and sure enough he could control hydrogen and oxygen. At first it had a high energy cost but he had been training hard. He had taken control of the hydrogen in the air around the earthborn and condensing it all until he held a concentrated ball of hydrogen in his hand. Everyone was staring at Percy with wide eyes while he had beads of sweat coming down his face. Then he forced the hydrogen in the back of the earthborn ranks. And released. It wasn't nearly as big as the explosion he could've created by taking apart the hydrogen atoms but if he did that for every single atom it would've blow up all of Greece. As it was it forced all the earthborn to their knees while his friends came to their senses and started retreating. As the edge of Percy's vision went black he fell in to unconsciousness.

*Artemis POV*

Artemis watched as the young hero fell unconscious as everyone else retreated. Artemis heard a voice full of despair yell "Apollo!" Artemis turned to see Poseidon standing over his sons' body, tears streaming down his face. Without question the annoying god of healing flashed over, scooped up Percy's limp body and flashed off to his palace on Olympus.

*Percy POV* (I know it was a short POV but I think you'll like this one.)

Percy awoke in a dark room. Surprisingly Percy felt full of energy instead of downright horrible like he did when he fell unconscious. This was surprising for him because recently whenever he woke up it was in a medical bed with his mouth feeling like it was full of cotton and his head feeling like someone had taken a hammer to it. In front of him was a man and a woman. The woman had pale skin and was wearing thin black robes. Her irises were black and had a very small amount of dark grey added in like dark clouds in a night sky. The man looked very similar, with his pale skin but his irises were completely black. Then the woman spoke with a harsh voice that startled Percy

"Perseus Jackson" the cold voice spoke as Percy jumped a little at the sudden noise.

"Who are you and what do you want." Percy replied in a cold tone with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Ah forgive us we forgot to introduce ourselves." The man said with a cold voice. "I am Erebus primordial of darkness and this is my wife Nyx primordial of the night." Erebus finished as Percy simply sat there in stunned silence.

"What. Do. You. Want." Percy replied masking his fear with anger and impatience.

Erebus simply coldly chuckled. "Do not worry boy we do not wish to harm you though you have the right to be nervous."

"Why have you brought me here, where am I!" Percy managed to get out.

"The reason we brought you here is to make you an offer, and as for where you are you are in a dream." Nyx replied.

"And before you can ask the offer we would like to present you with is to be an honorary primordial of sorts." Erebus noted

"Before you can say no I would like to point out that you would not be immortal and would not be bound by the ancient laws." Nyx finished.

"Lady Nyx, Lord Erebus I'm deeply honored but why? Why make me an honorary primordial?" Percy questioned.

"We have a job for you Perseus. We wish for you to slay Ourea." Nyx replied bluntly.

Before Percy could question Erebus continued "We do not do things without reason Perseus. Ourea has gained strength. The last time he was awake it was in Greece. A mountainous country yes, but this 'America' has more mountains. We primordials are bound to western civilization too. We wish for you to seek Ourea out while he is still weak and kill him. If he gains power he will not even bother fighting, he will start making so many mountains the lives of billions will cease. We want you to stop him."

"Three things. First; why me? Why not anyone else in this crazy world of gods and monsters? Second how will I be able to take on a gods damned primordial!? And third why can't you guys fight him yourself?"

Percy heard Nyx mutter something about how the blood of Gaea and idiocy were connected. "To answer your first question there is something called Chaos ichor in everyone's blood. This is the blood of the primordials. It is very well disguised by the death mist but it's still there. I don't know how but almost 13% of your blood is Chaos ichor. Chaos ichor is not how powerful you are, it's how much potential you have." Erebus explained.

"I'm assuming that primordials have 100% Chaos ichor?" Percy questioned still trying to soak it all in. at this Nyx roared with laughter and Erebus chuckled.

"No" Erebus explained "the average primordial has 2% Chaotic ichor on their blood and firstborns have around 4%. Nyx has 3% with Tartarus at 4% Gaea at 4% Pontus 3% Cronus 5% and Akhyls 5%. (**You don't need to remember that just who's more powerful than who**.) Chaos herself is at 15%. So as much as I hate to admit it yes, you have potential to become more powerful than a primordial." Erebus finished looking worried. Percy simply stood there mouth agape staring at Erebus. "to answer your third question the ancient laws forbid primordials from fighting each other personally for fearing planets could get destroyed in the combat." Erebus explained. "As for your third question we would like to give you our full blessing and make you fully immortal"

After it finally sank in and Percy could form words Percy asked "can you at least explain to me what is happening to my body right now?"

Nyx replied "you are currently in a coma it takes a lot of energy to form a hydrogen bomb you know. While you are in a coma we will get train you if you accept"


	4. Training Montage (redone)

*Percy POV*

Percy was still shocked. Because his blood was special or something two primordials were offering to train him while he was unconscious. Then a question bubbled in to his head. "Wait, two things. First how are you going to train me if I'm unconscious and second what about Gaea?" Percy questioned.

Nyx fixed him with an amused look and replied "We have a lot to teach him Erebus. For your first question we would be training you in another dimension. To them you would appear dead but you would still be in a coma. The god of doctors or whatever he is should at least be able to figure that out. Then when we send you through the dimensional portal as you wake up then your body in that dimension disappears and poof out you come. As for your second question Gaea will be focusing on warring with Tartarus."

"Wait why would Tartarus and Gaea be fighting?" questioned Percy

"Oh that's what we want you to take care of. The primordials are all waking. I've been awake longest so I'll probably be the strongest for now but that won't last long. Unless they make alliances every primordial is stuck fighting for their life. You see if a primordial is defeated then they fade. It's almost as if they aren't immortal at all. But when they fade their bester gets their domain which is why they're so eager to go at each other. We also think that if you defeat Ourea you might have enough power to go up against another primordial." Nyx answered.

"Oh" was Percy's simple reply. "Fine" Percy said with a steely expression. "I'm in"

Percy reappeared in front of a large palace that looked strangely familiar.

"The palace of night" Nyx explained.

Percy's face visibly paled "But wouldn't that mean that we're in Tartarus?" Percy managed to get out.

"No child you have much to learn I already explained that this was a different dimension. _My_ dimension. I control what is here and I control who is here. Now go to the arena and await us we have business to take care of." Nyx scolded

"Alright where is it?" Percy asked

"Here Lycaon will lead you there. Now go." Nyx quickly replied

When Percy was about to ask who Lycaon was an old man with pale skin approached Percy. He looked like an old knight with the sword on his side and the chainmail helmet on his head along with his chainmail armor. The man walked up to Percy and simply said one word in a dusty voice that got the message across. "Follow" So he did. Percy followed Lycaon through doors down corridors and upstairs until he got to an arena the size of the roman coliseum. Percy looked around and around the edge Percy saw every weapon imaginable. From longswords to crossbow to actual bows Percy was marveled at the sight. Someone cleared their throat and Percy turned around. He saw Erebus and Nyx standing next to an old man in yellow robes holding a staff with an hourglass at the top. Stupidly Percy asked "Who's that."

"'That' is the primordial of time you dumbass." Scolded Nyx

Muttering apologies he quickly bowed to the primordial before he heard a watery laugh coming from the old man "it's quite all right young man." Chronos replied.

"Wait you said all of the primordials would be fighting each other unless they made an alliance, does that mean you have an alliance with Chronos?" Percy questioned.

Before Nyx could smack him Chronos spoke "no I simply don't like to how do you say it get involved in my siblings 'squabbling'."

Shoulda known the god of time was patient Percy muttered earning an amused chuckle from Chronos a glare from Nyx and a small smile from Erebus.

"Before you can ask and my wife tear you apart the reason Chronos is here is because 3 years is not nearly enough time to train you so he will be speeding time up in this domain all in all you will have a little over 25 millennia." Erebus said as he let it soak in.

"Alright the deed is done I hope to see you in the future young one." The primordial of time said and with a wink he was off.

"Now get training boy!" Snapped an impatient Nyx.

Over the next 25 millennia Percy trained harder than he thought possible. They managed to convince the alliance of Uranus and Pontus to give Percy their partial blessing and help train him but they also helped with weapon training. Since in her palace it was Nyx' rules Percy didn't have to eat or sleep at all. Percy's mental defenses got to the point where not even Tartarus the pseudo primordial of terrors could get in to his mind. Percy bonded with the three males immensely and helped the bond between the alliance of Pontus and Uranus with Erebus and Nyx to the point where they were almost allies and they would most likely come to help if called upon. Percy finally managed to shoot straight with a bow and excelled at it surprisingly. Percy managed to master every weapon from the bow and arrow to the spear and shield to even a chain and every combination. Percy's strength immensely improved to the point where he could stand Erebus', Pontus' and Uranus' aura all at the same time. He figured out that Atlas was actually being burdened under a portion of Uranus' aura and the full one was much heavier. He could hold his ground against Pontus and Uranus at the same time with almost any weapon. Percy went through countless lectures by Nyx about everything that happened from the birth of Chaos on. (Not even primordials know about Helix and Unknown as well as Abyss and End being forbidden subjects.) In the blessings Percy could control fire, lightning, water, air and shadows. He had multiple ways of fast travel as well as being able to turn in to liquid form, bald eagle, raven, shadows and have wings. On the last day when Percy was going to wake up he obviously wanted to say goodbye so he headed to Nyx' private quarters. When he turned the door they were all waiting for him.

Before Percy could even speak Nyx spoke "Perseus we have a task for you. After you kill Ourea you will take orders from _no one. _ The only reason you should kill Ourea is because you will get your first domain and we will take it as payment for training you. You will be feared by all primordials titans and gods alike, you will hunt down and slay anyone causing trouble be it one of us or not. Primordials will try to make it in to your circle of friends so they can use you do not let them you must become independent. You will roam earth and beyond destroying anyone that harms innocents. Do not even take orders from us before you can ask more stupid questions I will teleport you out. But first take this. This is maelstrom" Nyx said holding up a sword with a large combination of colors and metals. "Maelstrom severs the soul from the body to be used in the blade as a power source. This will not make someone fade nothing can do that so long as they have followers but this harvests their soul to be used as a power source. They will live but the only thing they will know is pain until their essence is so used up that the blade releases them where they are so energy deprived that it will take eons for them to rise again. Use it well Perseus. On top of that you will have this cloak. It may transform in to armor whenever you need it. It will always hide your face and cannot be pulled down unless you will it to. It can also transform in to a necklace if you wish it to. Maelstrom will be a click pen and this, your bow freelance" Nyx said holding up an obsidian black bow. "Transforms in to a ring. Before you can ask me stupid questions I will return you to the mortal world tell me where you want to be and ill teleport you there but if you ask me a question I swear to Chaos ill teleport you in the middle of the throne room." Nyx finished

With a gulp Percy collected the things in Nyx' hands and said "Mount McKinley please" (it's the biggest mountain in America.)

With a smirk Nyx snapped her fingers and all of a sudden he was on the peak of a mountain. Percy shouted with all of his voice "OUREA!" the mountain directly in front of him started moving and then turned around to have Percy find he was staring in to the giant glowing blue eyes of a mountain.

*Artemis POV* **(troll-ol-ol-ol-ol)**

Artemis was in camp with her hunters when she felt a blast of energy so strong she stumbled. And she was in the middle of a mountain range. (I forget whether it was in Appalachians or Rocky's so I'm just going to refer to it as if it's in Colorado.) As I felt this power bigger than that of a god when they were showing off. There was an emergency meeting on Olympus at the same time. "Girls there was just a huge power flare and an emergency meeting called on Olympus Thalia put double guard patrolling." And before they could say a word I flashed out.

On Olympus everyone sat there with panicked faces until my idiot brother Apollo came in "Dad!" he yelled.

Before he could continue Zeus said "We are not idiots Apollo we felt it too." Zeus scolded impatiently.

"It's not that." Apollo growled out in the harshest tone I've ever heard from him. "Percy's body is missing!" Apollo exclaimed.

As he said this Poseidon leapt out of his seat and with his trident at the sun gods neck he growled "What do you mean 'missing'"

Apollo just glared "I was sitting by his bed when his body just disappeared!" Apollo yelled

"We have no time for this!" Zeus yelled "Artemis grab your hunters to find the source and bring it to Olympus. Now!"

"Yes father." Was her simple reply.

Back at the hunt Artemis let out a loud whistle as there was another show of power equal to one of the big 3 showing off. Right next to Artemis the moon chariot pulled up and Artemis snapped "Thalia, Pheobe, Diana and Tracy get in we're going on a hunt!" she exclaimed ignoring the looks from her hunters. And she set off.

** huge shoutout to Allegra M for letting me know i had reposted last chapter sorry bout that. thanks to allegra!**


	5. Ourea, Eros and Zeus

*Percy POV*

As the giant mass of stone turned towards me I couldn't help but notice the beautiful glowing crystal in its chest. It was a mix of every color imaginable but mostly a dark grey and dark brown. Percy couldn't help but to forget but he remembered someone telling him something about killing his power source. As the giant man with a mountain on his back Tartarus (get it now he uses the primordial of hell as a curse word instead of the god of it) it even looked like _he _was a mountain but in the shape of a man. (Btw I learned mt. mc Kinley was in Alaska so it's kind of fitting since it's a land out of the gods.) Anyways when the man turned he spoke.

"Hello puny mortal." he spoke in an ancient and gravelly voice as if he hadn't spoken in a while. "I must thank you for waking me. Nobody has said my name that I could hear of and so I could not wake. To who do I owe this thanks?" Ourea questioned.

Percy didn't want to kill him but if what he was told is true than he had to. "Before I tell you that would you mind telling me what you are to do now that you have woken?" asked Percy

"Ah but expand my domain of course my siblings grow stronger!" Ourea explained

"Very well then Ourea I am your challenger to protect the mortals Ourea!" Percy exclaimed.

Ourea just chuckled "Very well try if you wish mortal though i could have made you strong for waking me! But alas you choose to die." Ourea said with a sad expression on his face.

As soon as he finished Percy rushed forward black wings sprouting out of his back. While Percy was charging Ourea picked up a mountain and threw it at him. Percy managed a steep dive going hundreds of miles an hour Percy just narrowly missed the mountain. Swooping back up Percy broke the sonic boom while flying towards the crystal in Ourea's chest while he continued to throw mountains. Something told Percy that the crystal could only be penetrated by something with godly blood. Percy was now at the crystal as he crashed in to it, shattering upon contact the crystal leaked a blue liquid. As the liquid touched Percy's skin it felt like the Styx. That is to say, it was painful and as the edge of Percy's vision blacked out he noticed a silver chariot flying towards him.

*Thalia POV*

As we neared where we were Artemis tensed "Oh Hades"

"What is it milady?" Thalia questioned.

"We're nearing Alaska" Artemis said solemnly.

"Milady does that mean you won't be able to use any godly powers?" Thalia questioned.

Hearing this the other cringed while Artemis simply said yes. As we neared our destination we saw something that made all our eyes wide especially Artemis. There was a giant man made out of rock with glowing blue eyes and a crystal in his chest throwing mountains at a man with black wings, who by the way was going at supersonic speeds to where he was just a blur.

"N-n-NO! IT CANNOT BE FIRST GAEA AND NOW HIM OLYMPUS STANDS NO CHANCE!" Artemis screamed out.

"Milady who is it?" Pheobe questioned

"Ourea the primordial of mountains and valleys" Artemis responded quietly while everyones eyes got huge.

"Milady if he is so powerful then how did that man just kill him?" Diana questioned smugly

Artemis, turning back to the scene with her eyes as big as saucers screamed "WE NEED TO GET DOWN THERE NOW ANYONE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO KILL A PRIMORDIAL IS A HUGE THREAT. IF HE MAKES A MOVE KILL HIM!" Artemis shouted.

When we got to the sight the man was at everyone was even more shocked. Laying in a pile of broken stone was my kelp head of a cousin with wings coming out of his back. "I THOUGHT HE WAS IN A COMA ARTEMIS!" I shouted turning towards Artemis.

She promptly smacked me "Do not speak to me like that! It was the truth but in the emergency meeting Apollo said his body disappeared!" Artemis shouted.

"Forgive me milady but please may we at least take him to Olympus for questioning?" Thalia asked.

"We at least owe the hero of Olympus twice over that." growled Artemis.

*Percy POV*

Percy woke up in a golden room on a bed and yet again feeling amazing. He got up, recognizing where he was he quickly walked to the door of Apollo's palace he eventually found his way out he walked down the streets of Olympus where people cleared the way for him and started groveling at his feet despite his protests. He made his way to the throne room where he opened the door with all the half-bloods as well as Poseidon, Artemis, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes and Hera on one side and the rest of the Olympians on the other side except for Hephaestus who was tinkering with something on his throne while Dionysus was reading a wine magazine. I cleared my throat. "Pardon me for interrupting but I have a feeling that this conversation involves me." I stated as everyone was staring at me open mouthed when Poseidon spoke.

"Perseus I would love to socialize but Zeus is this close to blowing you up with his master bolt so just swear your loyalty to Olympus on the Styx then he can't get his way." Poseidon said with a smug look on his face pointed towards Zeus.

"No can do dad." I simply said as everyone was staring at me open mouthed except for Zeus who did the only thing he could do at the moment. He fired his master bolt. As it neared me I simply shot electricity out of my hands sucking the bolt right in to my palms. I tsked at Zeus as everyone was staring at me wide eyed. As I felt Zeus trying to battle me for control of the skies I simply rose in to the air on an air current to rub it in his face as Percy simply laughed "Really Zeus? Your control over your domain is pathetic." Percy spat

As everyone was trying to process what they just heard and saw Percy said I Perseus Jackson using the power of the king hereby instate martial law!" Percy shouted as everyone just stared at him. First off martial law had only been used once before when Zeus dethroned Hestia and crowned Dionysus. Martial law was decreed by chaos at the beginning of the primordials rule. Martial law could be activated once per century by the king and it allowed the king to do anything without the consent of the council. They were even more surprised when a dark shield came over the throne room signaling that it was all in affect. This was a power called kings room that nobody had except for Chaos.

"H-h-h-how?" Zeus managed to get out.

"Zeus, Zeus, Zeus you didn't think your secret would eventually get out? Well for those ladies and gents at home utterly confused right now Zeus' master bolt gives anyone the power of the king and now I am unofficially king. I Perseus Jackson hereby revoke the domain of the sky from Zeus and gift it to Poseidon I also demolish his throne and give his crown to myself. I decree that Hestia, Hades and I are added to the council." Percy proclaimed sitting on his throne and receiving a wide-eyed smile from Hestia he slammed his bolt in to the ground signaling hades.

_"__My lord."_ Hades snorted but went wide eyed when he saw who he was in front of him. "Perseus how, what?" Hades questioned. Percy simply gave him a lopsided grin and nodded towards his obsidian throne as Hades went wide eyed.

"I Perseus Jackson hereby remove Dionysus from the council." Percy said "I Perseus Jackson hereby make this a democracy as that of old Athens all people of the city shall vote on equal footing if they should wish and appear during a meeting however may only vote, not speak out of turn or have a throne. I Perseus Jackson hereby relinquish my spot on this council!" Percy shouted then flashing out in lightning leaving them all to think on what they just heard.

**-Time skip 4 days- **

Percy was living as normal as he could. He had taken a trip to very northern Canada and had been making mountains to increase the strength of his domain but he was doing it up here because it was less populated when a man walked in with a woman in silver right behind her though they didn't look together. They sat on either side of him and he simply smirked at the godly energy coming off the girl to his right. He laughed "nice disguise. And it's an honor to meet you." he said turning to the handsome man that had all eyes on him. He simply raised a questioning eyebrow while the 'girl' aka Artemis looked about to blow. Percy simply smirked at them both. "So what can i do for the almighty primordial of procreation?" Percy questioned while Eros' eyebrows shot up and Artemis' eyes were like dinner plates as she stared at the man on the opposite side of Percy.

Eros said "Aaaahhh you're that Percy Jackson kid that was quite a show you put on in the throne room though I might ask you a few questions myself." Percy chuckled while Artemis lunged at Eros, knife out. Percy caught her by the wrist and gently pulled on it barely enough to stop her from slicing his neck.

"Artemis I think your dad's rubbing off on you, you have the desire to kill anyone more powerful than you." Percy chided as Artemis blushed. _She looked so cute when she's angry_ thought Percy dreamily no! Push those thoughts out of your head! Percy scolded himself. Eros gave Percy a knowing grin and got a small glare in response.

"Boy let go of me!" she shouted still angry as Percy merely chuckled and let her go.

"So I'm assuming you want answers? Perhaps Eros can learn something as well." Percy asked but Eros interrupted.

"Actually Perseus I'd like to bring you to the primordial council for the questioning. i guess the _goddess_ can come too" he said like it was an insult and Artemis got increasingly red.

"Eros stop toying with her and one second I'll get back to you on your offer." Percy said quickly.

In Percy's head

_Hey guys should I go? _Asked Percy

_Yes you have my word that all of us swear on chaos we will defend you if something comes up. _Nyx answered.

Percy nodded at Eros and said "if you swear on chaos to defend me should anything come up then sure."

Eros nodded, sealing the oath.


	6. Primordial Council

**If youre just coming threw and the chapter is already there don't worry about it but if you look at this story often then read the an below its very important!**

*Artemis POV*

Pissed, shocked, touched, sad, confused and something i never felt before. it was like a warm feeling in my chest. Wait, what is the one emotion the goddess of the moon has never felt? Oh gods. Love. Why was she feeling this way? Then she heard Percy say something like 'stop messing with her' or something like that and all the emotions went away except for 2: anger and confusion. She was pissed that the boy had touched her and she couldn't do anything about it since he was so powerful and confused because she didn't know who this guy was or that matter what _Perseus_ was. She thought he was just the innocent demigod sure a war-hardened veteran demigod but still just a demigod. _Just a demigod that could manage to take on an army of monsters._ She mused. She snapped back to attention when they were teleported to the middle of a room. It was ten times bigger than the Olympian throne room but other than that the same except for the fact that all the marble was replaced with a glass that seemed to have stars on it that glowed. At the head throne she saw a woman in black with stars adorning her dress. on one side there was a man in black with pale skin, (Erebus) a man that looked like Apollo but all the yellow was replaced with white but looked more serious (Aether) next to them were two women. The one sitting next to the pale man was similar looking to him but with a black silky dress (Nyx). The woman sitting next to white Apollo was similar looking to him too. She looked like a common twenty year old but she was very tan. (Hemera) on the other side was a tall man with black hair and sea green eyes. He kind of looked like Percy but he had more of a bulky complexion and looked older (Pontus). Next to him was a man that also kind of looked like Apollo. She wondered if they were fans of the sun god. At this thought the two she thought about looked offended while the people that were sitting next to them were bursting in laughter while everyone else chuckled, including Percy. WAIT, AT THAT THOUGHT COULD THESE PEOPLE READ HER MIND! At that thought people fell off their chairs with laughter with everyone who was able to stay on was roaring with laughter. Artemis' vision turned red with fury. She even elicited a slight chuckle to a man in front of her if you could call him that. She was broken out of her musings with a pissed off looking man in front of her and everyone else laughing at the man and pointing. At this point Artemis went through her examinations quickly without making any more notes. the man had an obsidian 'face' but really it looked like a giant clump of obsidian yet again she was broken out with roaring laughter and several people saying they couldn't breath except the one in front of her who was standing u looking pissed. He had a black cloak with red rimming's and a collar (Tartarus). There was a woman to his left and when she saw her she would've lost control if not for Percy's' calming hand on her shoulder _wait i let a boy touch me and live? _The laughter increased again but she was used to it. To her left there was an old man who was politely containing his laughter with a huge chuckle. His sandy hair was swept to the side and he had a staff in his left hand with a hour glass at the top. The throne next to him was a mix of grey and brown stone and dirt respectively but was unoccupied. When the laughter died down after what seemed like an hour Percy explained to her who he guessed was who.

Pontus muttered "wow we should keep these gods around more often they're funny"

Artemis gave him a pointed glare in return. The lady at the front, Chaos. (it took all her willpower not to bow and call her my lady) started speaking "while that was slightly amusing to refer two primordials Apollo we should be respectful" she announced. "Now Perseus i think we have been quite….. Eager to meet you at last and i have made a request to the council to which it was almost unanimous except for… well you know who." Chaos finished to which Percy replied with a raised eyebrow and said

"Yes I believe I do" he said with a glance towards Gaea

"Well Perseus enough beating around the bush we would like to offer you Ourea's place on the primordial council" Chaos said to which there was silence.

*Percy POV*

Percy had just been offered a spot on the primordial council! of course he would accept of course why would he not! "y-yes Chaos" Percy managed out and the stone and dirt throne changed to sea green and stone. Percy went and sat down in his throne, it was quite a strange feeling to be equal with such beings of power.

"Stunned Percy?" questioned a smirking Eros

"To say the very least i did not expect this" replied Percy

"Perseus i have an assignment for you" Chaos said to which she got a raised eyebrow in response. "Perseus i wish for you to be a… policeman of sorts or whatever you mortals call it. I want you to hunt down and serve justice to anyone who breaks the ancient laws. Including primordials, you will have permission to deal with them any way you like from imprisoning them until they fade or go insane to killing them. If they are a primordial you may make them fade and you get their domains. To assist you with this i will have everyone give you at least a partial blessing." Gaea looked enraged while everyone else looked fine with it. "And yes Gaea you will do it whether you like it or not."

Percy simply replied with "I'm honored by your offer and i accept lady Chaos." with that there was a huge glow and when it died down he saw several orbs of light shooting in to him. From hemera and Aether he obviously got control over light and he was more energized in daytime as well as being able to look in the brightest of lights. From Tartarus he could summon and command all brainless monsters such as hellhounds and he could even summon the dead. From Gaea he could manipulate plants and earth. From Chronos he got control over time and always knew what time it was. From Eros he was, unfortunately very handsome. His 6ft 2 height and his swimmer-style build with a tan that would rival Apollos his windswept and crazy black hair was cut at the perfect length and the clothes he were wearing were the same as before but they now accommodated his build perfectly. Several of the woman were swooning until he sent them a glare. Just great. He also got some control over the emotions others felt for him but he didn't want to mess with that. On that note they all flashed away and Percy was left with Artemis. "Sooo… you have some questions?" he asked to which Artemis just glared at him. When she was done with her interrogation she knew almost everything Percy had been through and it scared her to no end. When they were done Percy kindly asked Artemis for a ride back to camp since he hadn't been there in a while and she kindly agreed. She said that he might as well come with the hunters. When they flashed in to the hunters camp Percy turned to the hunters "Let's make an entrance!" he shouted to which they cheered.

"Wait an entrance to what?" a young girl asked

Percy replied with a grin "to camp of course." to which he got several groans in reply.

*Chiron POV*

Location: camp half blood

It was just after dinner and Chiron was making the announcement to the campers that the hunters were coming when they heard a hunter horn signaling the hunters had arrived and he heard groans. "We will be having capture the flag tomorrow night campers versus hunters as usual." Chiron announced as the silver clad girls ran down the hill.

Herk, a new son of Ares at camp just said "so what they're just a bunch of little girls in silver acting like they're tough because they can't be man like us!"

Thalia growled "watch your mouth punk we wouldn't want you to get _hurt _now would we." Thalia snarled.

Herk simply laughed and said "a little girl wouldn't be able to do anything against _me_" he sneered as Thalia threw a punch that the boy swiftly caught (I know, I know finally an arrogant kid in a fanfic that knows how to fight I feel like it needs to change so sue me.) Herk took out his sword and sliced at Thalia who barely managed to dodge and just get a small cut on her abdomen. She pulled out aegis and her spear. As herk swung she blocked and replied with a stab to the abdomen. He dodged but still got a deep gash and stepped back, eyeing her when there was a bright flash and Ares the god of war was staring angrily at Thalia. Artemis attempted to intervene but stopped when Ares remarked with a sneer.

"Keep out princess your hunter swung first and she needs to be taught a lesson." Ares said, cracking his knuckles. Immediately after he swung with lightning speed catching Thalia in the jaw sending her flying. Just as Artemis was about to cut up Ares in to Chronos sized particles a hooded man with long black wings sprouting out of his back landed. Everything above his nose was covered in shadow. The man in dark drew a wolfish grin

"Was that an ancient law being broken i smell?" questioned the man.

"Beat it punk you may be able to make an entrance but if you want to remain alive clear out this is none of your business." Ares sneered

To this the hooded man just laughed and i was really wondering who he was. "Ah but that's where your wrong. Chaos realized she was lacking in ah _enforcement_ for her laws because the Olympians constantly break them so, she's hired me and here i am. So Ares choose your punishment. Fading, imprisonment, death or trying your luck in front of Chaos? What'll it be bud c'mon ya gotta decide soon." the man said in an amused tone followed by a stunned silence by everyone except the hunters looked smug like they were expecting this. Then Ares turned towards Artemis seething

"Don't you hate men you should be killing him right now!" Ares yelled

"Whether he is a boy or not it is not wise to go against a primordial lord." she said and it was followed by multiple gasps when nice di Angelo stepped forward.

*Nico POV*

This man was scaring me. he had the balls to threaten a war god using Chaos' name no less and then he proceeded to be announced a primordial lord then he stepped forward and stupidly asked "Who are you!" the man just chuckled

With a smirk he replied "don't tell me you've forgotten me already death breath." and with that he pulled off his hood electing multiple gasps and several cries of 'Percy'

"Eh so this is the weakling i hear so much about eh?" asked herk. i wanted to shout at him to shut up but he had earned the favor of the camp. When he said this he earned several laughs and all the ones following him chuckled.

"Ah but you would do well not to get on the bad side of a primordial lord _boy. _Do you remember the last time that a primordial lord was angered? No? **It was Gaea."** he said in a bone-chilling voice. "The last time we only won because we had some of the best demigods of the millennia. Can you show me how you are so strong? If i managed to defeat Ourea without breaking a sweat then can you prove you're _so much better_ by killing me boy? Didn't think so. Ares! You're coming with me!" he yelled as Ares tried to flash away but shadows held him in place and Nico's eyes widened. Since when did Percy have that power? Hell when did he have wings? When did he get out of his coma? There were so many questions coursing through his mind at the moment that he didn't remember to breathe until he was short of breath. Then Percy turned towards Chiron with a smirk. Just then mist went through the trees and across the ground shrouding everything. My blood drew cold and i noticed Percy looked tense. As I turned towards the tree that had a figure standing next to it i could swear I heard Percy mutter Akhyls…

**Hello all people of fanfiction! I would like you to put in the reviews on what Percy's domains should be! I know loyalty, tides maybe even time blah blah blah but I'm thinking something so simple that it's huge. But everything is welcome and i mean EVERYTHING. Other than that I'm thinking of having someone join me in writing! We may be writing every other chapter or two different stories on the same page alright everyone sorry for the long awaited chapter but its long so I hope you like it! it's hard for me to devote basically all of my time not working like I've been doing but I enjoy it. Anyway enough rambling but make some domains! Later! P.S. I didn't think I was gonna mention this but if you wanna be my beta or at least help out a little let me know. It takes about anywhere from 15 mins to ½ hr every day to edit and about 4 hrs to write so im trying my hardest don't be surprised if you don't see a chapter every day but im still trying! Anyway chaos out!**


	7. Who am I? (read AN)

"and what bisuness would you have here." Percy regarded the primordial coldly. she grinned. as she did there were images of annabeth in his head and as much as he hates to admit it he still has nightmares of her dying every night

Percy scowled "state your bisuness or leave" percy sneered. Akhyls just laughed

"young boy you have much to learn. you should know this is war demigods. and do not dare face me jackson, you are still bound by the ancient laws." she sneered and percy noted that she did not know that he wasnt immortal yet. "there is a greater threat. greater then chaos herself!" he boasted "and when he gets here there is nothing you can do to stop him." she said with a smirk as percy just eyed her warily. something greater than Chaos? Chaos had created everything right? then how would she possibly be able to create something more powerful than herself. she noticed his disease and just laughed but was abruptly cut off when a flying percy was hurled at her face. he slammed in to her making her tumble over with a shriek as percy lit his hand on fire, repeatedly punching her. shadows gripped her arms sealing her. as she attempted to use the death mist to get out a layer of earth covered her.

"for working against chaos i perseus jackson deem you unworthy to live. you shall be sent to the void!" he shouted as her eyes widened. "but first" percy continued "you will be brought before Chaos for interrogation" he snarled out and the old womans yellow eyes grew larger

"you are better than the last guardian boy but you are no match for what comes!" she screeched and percy found himself confused. what was coming? the last one? guardian? he put them aside for later.

he turned back towards ares "you are not off the hook, ill be back." at this ares gulped. Percy flashed himself and akhyls to the primordial throne room. there they saw Chaos with a puzzled look on her face. "Chaos Akhyls speaks of a forgotten evil that she claims lans to destroy you." Percy announced but instead of holding an amused look like he thought she would she paled and Akhyls laughed.

"yes they are rising and you cannot defeat them!" Akhyls exclaimed.

"Perseus lock her up for further interrogation then come back" Chaos ordered

after he was done locking akhyls up in chaotic silver binds he returned to Chaos."Chaos may i ask you some questions?" percy asked

"Yes come with me we have much to discuss…" Chaos said gravelly, but then she did something percy didnt expect. she turned around and pressed a button on the side of her throne, making a hidden door behind her throne open up in to a long golden hallway. it looked as if they were walking in a helix. (get the pun) Percy hesitated for a bit then thought _no if chaos wanted to kill me already she could have. she's the creator of the universe for chaos' sake, it's impossible for anything to be more powerful than her!_ he scolded himself. as he walked through the helix it seemed like they werent walking at all because of the design but percy knew better. it also kind of looked like they were walking on the ceiling half the time. when they got to a circular golden door percy felt the power behind it and it made him cringe. it felt like even he, more powerful than a primordial, the blessed of the primordial council feel like an insignificant grain of sand and behind that door was a desert. as she opened a door everything behind it was so solid gold it would make apollo jealous. he cringed at that thought. the gods still probably havnt forgiven him for kicking zeus' ass. but he had enough of his arrogant ways. the gold room was slightly more than just gold. the gold was humming with power like imperial gold but hundreds of times more powerful. as if reading his mind chaos said "Helixean gold" even though he was pretty sure she couldnt because he had worked so hard on upping his mental defenses she was the creator of the universe so there was probably a high chance that she could read all of her creations mind. the room was beautiful. all gold except for 4 thrones. the one on the far left was exactly like chaos' throne back in the primordial council. stars and galaxies moving across it. the one to her left was a pure golden throne with inscriptions in a language that he didnt know yet was strangely able to understand. over and over it said _Helix, father of the pre-beings _but it was inside of ironically, a helix_. _to the right of his throne was another. it seemed to be a vortex of swirling colors sucking him his right was a rigid all white throne that seemed to be made of marble. the people sitting on the thrones from right to left was chaos, an old man that everything about him was golden except his skin which was extremely tan. he wasnt too old mabye late 40's or early 50's. next was a teenager that looked like an even more badass version of nico which is saying a lot. he was wearing a black aviators jacket and a sword that seemed to suck in all light around him. he was wearing fingerless gloves. he was a little pale like he didnt see the sun much but not nico pale. he looked about 17. next was someone that looked basically the same as helix but replace all the gold with white. as well as being extremely pale. but as percy looked back to the front helix and the badass nico looked even more pale, panicked looks on their faces while chaos and the man in white were just looking at them weirdly. they started a conversation that he somehow knew but had no idea what it was. the nico guy said "_father who is he his energy level is stronger than yours! i have never seen it! his blood percentage is 100%! not even you have that! im the end damned pre-being of neergy and i dont have that much energy whats going on!" _

helix looked at him, carefully observing him. percy noticed that chaos' and the man in whites faces were complete shock. _you will tell nobody of this incident he is…. someone. i cannot tell you. for now nobody must hear of this and i will have no more discussion of this. this is my most closely guarded secret and nobody and i mean NOBODY will mutter a word of this even you void. _he said directing it at badass nico.

" uuummm i thought my blood level was something like 13%?" Percy blurted stupidly then the man in white stood up.

"what! you can understand ancient tounge too! this is worse than i thoght!" the man in white said but helix fixed him with a glare

"Order sit. we must introduce ourselves the topic is closed off until we speak about this in secret. now No- i mean perseus i am Helix the father of chaos, void, order, and end and abyss." his eyes were shinig with pride until he reached abyss and end and his face showed disgust. "i am the prebeing of life. void is the prebeing of enrgy, chaos is the prebeing of creation and order is the prebeing of energy and matter manipulation." Helix said "end is the prebeing of destruction and abyss is the prebeing of black holes. Nov- perseus we will discuss about you in private." getting the signal the 3 children of helix flashed out leaving percy trying to figure out what in chaos' name is going on. why had he never heard of them? why did void say he had 100% power level? before he could think more helix spoke "do you remember anything Nova?" helix suddenly asked and percy got the headach of his life. if the river styx could give headaches then this was it. he felt like his head was exploding as images flashed through his mind and he let out a blood-curling scream. He remembered a beautiful looking tan woman, laughing with him. he remembers giving helix a solid gold cube. and he remembered everything. the beautiful looking woman looked exactly like artemis but her eyes were a swirling storm of dust red clouds. this was the woman born to be his consort. nebulae. the golden cube he gave to helix were…. the blueprints to the universe he worked so hard on. he saw trillions of years worth of designing blueprints in under a second yet still understood it all. when his pain was over he looked up and suddenly realised this was his brother, Helix crouching next to him holding his hand. he didnt know how he was his brother. he was just a son of poseidon. but he remembered. designing the universe. how did he get in this situation then? he questioned himself. helix then daringly spoke. "i'm sorry i did not want to cause you pain. its just youre…. not all that you think… youre more." as he finished percy hesitantly looked up

"b-brother?" percy questioned. he was afraid that helix would laugh at him but he got hope in his eyes.

"yes its me. do you have your memorys back?" he questioned

"no only some w-who am i?" he asked nervously.

he smiled warmly and said "you are Nova you didnt ever tell me of your domains but hopefully you will regain your memory. you are actually the oldest being in the universe. older than me, infact." as he said that i felt extreme pride and confusion and a question surfaced

"why cant i remember anything, brother?" i asked.

"to be honest i have no idea why but before you went missing you were saying something about rebirth and it kind of shocked me." he explained.

"oh" i said stupidly to which he chuckled.

"brother for now i will put you to sleep seeing as how you still dont have all of your memories. it may be a bit distorting but good luck!" he shouted and with that percy was out.

he saw many things ranging from a man that looked like a taller version of percy but replacing black hair with silver. he was looking at me doubled over laughing after i had made a slight miscalculation in the universe making a few trillion lives to end sooner than they should have. he realised that this was his father: Unknown. he thought of the name himself. nobody knew him but nova so he was unknown. one time he called his father this and he thought he was calling him that as a name and eventually it stuck. he saw himself creating different dimensions and he suddenly remembered his domains. Domains, reality, dimensions and space. domains was one he really used lots as he was the one that would gift out domains to his younger brother, prebeings and primordials. reality was inherited from his father. until him there was no reality just unknown floating around alone. dimensions was because his father had taught him how to make alternate dimensions when he was little so he could explore was simply because he was the one that designed it. without him there would be no space. he watched his memories pass as he observed everything from his niece creating the universe to the planet earth being formed. then he turned his attention to making a larger planet just like earth but its deities less powerful however they were under my direct protection and if anyone messed with them well, lets just say theyre fucked. i remembered nebulae being the only one i could resort to in any time. i decided that i didnt want to become like my father, inconsiderate of any life simply because it was as easy as a thought to kill them. so i went for rebirth. i told nebulae and my father and notified helix. but before i could be reborn i saw images of nebulae grieving after a few millenia thinking that i was permanently gone. the last feeling i had before being reborn was regret for what i did to her. in all of the time that we had together we never even kissed. then it was my father talking to me, patronizing me and i realised that this was not a memory but it was in current time. when he realised Nova wasnt listening he just stood there with a grin until Nova came back to reality. his father stood there and said

"ahh there he is! he's back!" he just said while munching chocolate. then he continued "i gotta say son your blueprints for this chocolate stuff is great! and dont even get me started on the language!" he exclaimed proudly at his son.

Nova just rolled his eyes he loved his father but sometimes his father forgot that everyone else were sentient beings. he treated this like it was all a dream, and in a way it was. a dream so powerful it made sentient beings out of it. his father started to talk "hey son, been a while. and while you did this to prove to me that all lives are equal i begrudgingly say that you have won this one you taught me a lesson. while i still dont think lives are equal i see that the lives of others have some value now" he said with a grin. percy wanted to facepalm at his fathers stupidity. "whatever, dad at least i got you to budge a little" i muttered under my breath but he of course heard it and roared in laughter. then he just flashed me a wink and said "good luck kid i altered the earthlings memories so that they think youre dead" he said with a devious smirk and before i could yell at him for being such a dick of a dad my consciousness came back to me

**sorry about the long wait basically i was studying for midterms then my internet cut out. soooo. ya. this one isnt edited tell me if you can tell the difference R&R sorry hates me. i guess if you have a corrupted doc then it uploads a random one…. yeah.**


	8. Chaos Army

When i woke up i saw a worried chas and helix as well as an angry order and a panicking void. i decided to be nice this time even if i was the most powerful thing in all the universes (save my dad) "Lord helix may i reveal who i am? it is your court after all." i asked. he looked shocked but nodded quickly. i cleared my throat and turned to chaos "thank you for your kindness niece." i announced with a smirk. she was petrified. you would think that she was mortal and had just run in to medusa. the rest had disbeliving looks like 'did his nap time turn him insane?' looks. helix simply smiled

"so brother youre finally back" this shocked them even more and all of them were looking at me like i was a troubled child.

"well since im a dick older brother and i have things to do (**and im too lazy to explain it in text)** i guess ill let you fill your children in ta ta." Nova/Percy said and was off in a flash. he appeared on Chaos' planet. she had created this just for her soldiers and guardians to stay. the army was divided in to platoons. each one had anywhere from 10-20 thousand soldiers. each platoon was based after their patron primordial. these primordials gave them their partial or full blessing depending on rank and if the god favored them. they were usually led by their children. (yes primordials have demi-primordials. theyre about as powerful as gods minor or major depending on their parent.) Ourea platoon had apparrently heard of their masters death and they were hunting all over earth to find his killer. what they didnt know was that the man was literrally at their home base. he walked up to the front doors where he was met with guards spear points at his throat.

"How are you even here kid! your not apart of CA (chaos army) so state your name and bisuness or well throw you in the dungeons" one got out smugly. they were both in pure white armor so he couldnt see any details. percy was already pissed at this one and smirked. from whaat he's heard this is where real heroes go after they die or when they dissapear. he assumed they had heard of him and made a legend out of him just like everyone else apparently. the primordials had said he was the greatest hero in their lives and had probably passed that down to their platoons.

in response percy glared at him and said "my name is nova and i was newly recruited to CA. i need to talk to the commanding officer." WHOA! that was not what he meant to say. then he came up with a thought and cursed his dad. 'why did he have to do that' he mused.

the boy snorted "ah fresh meat kid? you will refer to me as sir from now on. got it?" the arrogant kid questioned. percy inwardly smirked. if only this kid knew who he was dealing with but percy decided to keep up his facade since there was obviously a reason his father had hijacked his body. he regarded the boy coldly facade or not he wasnt going to be treated like trash.

"listen boy, superior rank or not i am not in a platoon yet and i _will not_ refer to you as my commanding officer." Percy said with slight amusement in his voice. just as the boy was going through his transformation to a tomato the girl to his left spoke up

"Hey nova im in charge of the oranous platoon. ill lead you to luke, he handles all the recruits personally." she said turning on her heel and opening the door and walking in not waiting for percy. he quickly followed, leaving the tomato man behind. once they reached lukes door she opened the door and sent him in, shutting it behind him. luke approached the desk and before he even saw the mans face he saw his name and froze. _luke castellan_ it said ingraved in gold on the front of his desk. he looked up and saw the face of luke shocked and scared. he fixed him with a cold gaze and put a minimum amount of power in to it. at this luke cowered and percy smirked and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of his desk. his eyes never leaving lukes face.

"well, as amusing as this is i go by nova here because as stupid as it sounds they probably already have a fanclub for me here." at this the girl outside opened the door and said

"alright lets g-go?" she said as she realised luke was pale and the boy was sitting there with a small smirk on his face. however luke was too panicked to notice her entrance and managed to gag out.

"P-percy? i didnt think id see you ever again i-i was so worried you died to gaea when i heard she had declared war." he stuttered out and percy facepalmed

"Luke what did i say? i go by nova here and a girl is literally here, just listening. and shes probably a part of my fan club too." Percy grumbled the last part and if she wasnt so shocked she probably would have fell down laughing.

"P-percy jackson!?" she choked out. even after that she managed to bow to which he just sighed and muttered

"told you castellan" at this luke managed to regain his composure.

"s-so percy youre not going by your actual name for some reason and you seemed to have built up a tolerance to people bowing to you. ooooo-kkkk so it doesnt appear youre mad at me just slightly annoyed. even if they dont know you people will still gladly take you in." luke managed.

"ah yes i guess ill have to talk to my niece about that." he muttered and when he realisd he said that out loud and luke had the courage to ask

"ummm percy who's your niece?"

percy cleared his throat. "umm nobody lets just say i was someone powerful in my past lives." he muttered, embarrassed.

when you die you actually get the memories back of your past lives, the same is said for joining the army. luke just raised his eyebrows but let it pass. "very well, andromeda do not let word that he is percy jackson reach **anyone's** ears except the primordials. got it?" she nodded her head vigorously. "alright per-nova…. im sorry for what i did in the past was… horrible to say the least and i hope you can forgive me." luke finished sorrowfully.

Percy just scowled and turned away then said " dont expect me to befriend you luke but i wont bother you." he growled out. turning to leave luke just had a regretful look on his face. as they walked out percy turned to andromeda who was pale and not speaking. he decided that she was afraid of him. he almost choked at the thought. just because he was powerful doesnt mean that he's going around randomly killing people so he decided to speak up. "i'm not going to kill you or treat you like trash just because im powerful." he said rolling his eyes.

"y-yes sir" was her reply making percy facepalm

"and no calling me sir im not your superior, from now on im just a recruit."

"o-ok" yet again. facepalm.

"do you normally act this nervous around normal recruits? because on the way here you didnt act like it." percy said cooly

she took in a deep breath. "alright sorry about that. from now on youll be moving with the ones that dont have a group. youre in bunk omega and sitting at table omega until someone chooses to recruit you. alright right now its lunch time. omega has all free time and you just train when you feel like it. i wouldnt reccomend lazing around or else you'll get thrown out. that's your table" she said pointing to a brown and chipped table at the end of the mess hall. during the walk she had led him in to the mess hall which was basically your average school lunch room but tens of thousands of times bigger. he made his way towards the end table. at it were three kids that looked like they were all eating silently. one was a big guy with curly brown hair and he looked like he couldve been beckendorf but he wasnt african american. the next was a scrawny kind of kid that looked like he couldnt lift 10 pounds though there was a certain aura of power around him. the rest were all just you average kid that you would find on the street. basically just look out your window. the first late teen that you find. thats them. or you can go to a highschool. he approached the table and naturally just said "hey im nova" at that all heads at the table swivled his way. of course one of the regular white trash just said

"ah fresh meat eh? c'mon kid prove your worth. beat me in a fight" he said getting up from his chair with one other guy ahil the rest just rolled their eyes and either shot worried glances my way or just went back to eating. i think you can guess who did what. the guy stood up and without even waiting for him to accept his challenge he swung. of course percy wasnt going to be caught off guard by _that._ so naturally without even blinking he grabbed his hand midswing and crushed it. fracturing all the bones in his hand. incase you didnt know thats a **lot** of bones. by now everyone within 100 feet was watching the showdown. yet again without even blinking he through the kid over his shoulder and took a seat, rolling his eyes. everyone was simply staring in stunned silence then stopped and people soon went back to their conversations one by one. the people at the table continued staring at him. "what? you act like ive never dealt with arrogant jerks before?" continue staring. "alright then if you wont talk im nova." the 2 next to him

the scrawny kid said "hey, im mason." he said nervously.

the big kid said "yeah im blake" while the others remained silent. he simply raised an eyebrow.

just as he was about to ask for an introduction a kid stood up from the table next to them. it looked like it was made out of dirt and stone, just like ourea's throne. a kid in grey armor approached him and snorted. "hey kid you gotta prove your worth, i think i might wanna recruit you, lets see how you do against me" he said arrogantly. so, naturally percy just rolled his eyes but the kid would have none of that. he jumped at percy.

**sorry for the short chapter had to re-write it TWICE! kinda pissed. **


	9. Show off

the obvious reaction happened. duck grab throw. as he threw him in to the opposite wall. he made a dent in the wall. the _concrete _wall mind you. everyone sat there, stunned. "so, punk what was that?" with that he walked to the undetermined table and sat down. everyone continued eating but there were curious glances and glares shot his way all day. he bonded with blake and mason all day not bothering to talk to anyone else. after lot's of prying he managed to get the secret out that he was a fire user son of haphaestus. the blake kid was a son of apollo that could shoot light beams which i thought was pretty cool but nobody wanted him in their platoon, much less squad. Nova decided he had some jobs for each of them. if he got a squad then blake would be amazing for distractions with his big build and his sun beam ability. mason would probably be a good demo expert since fire users tended to have a knack for destroying things. he decided to speak to chaos about it. but first he would get his own squad. he was determined with his little preformance people would probably want him in their platoons and squad. and yes, they did. later that day 3 platoons approached him. oranous, aether and erebus. see each platoon has a patron and so their patron and their spouse would bless them. only male primordials could be patrons. he decided that out of all of the primordials aether would probably be his best friend but his children tended to be arrogant. erebus was one of his better friends and he also happened to train him but he bonded with ouranous immensely over the training period and they shared a hatred with kronos. if pontus offered he might've gone to him but anywhere outside his domain his platoon was kinda weak. the ouranous platoon would be his second choice but he wasn't one for airforce, he was more of a stealthy guy. so erebus and nyx would be the best choice. so he accepted. "hey you're names nova, right? you're probably getting a lot of offers but at least consider this. i'm the representative from erebus platoon, leader of 13th squad. as you may guess we're 13th best in platoon. just talk to me if you wanna join ok?" and with that the black clad man walked away. over the next few days percy decided to test the facilities. he wasn't trying to show off. infact he was trying to hold back but he saw people looking at him in awe as he ran around the track 16 times in under 7 minutes without breaking a sweat. if he needed to he could go around the track several trillion times in under six seconds but he decided not to point that out. as he walked out of the exercise area he found his two friends, blake and mason staring at him. "hey guys, sup?" he asked honestly.

"YOU JUST RAN 17 MILES IN 7 MINUTES AND YOU ASK SUP?!" Mason screamed at him.

"uh, yeah sup?" he questioned once again as blake started cracking up and mason facepalmed. as they started walking he decided to break the news. "guys, i think i'm gonna join erebus platoon soon." he said, deadpan. their faces fell then looks of joy came upon their face.

"thats sweet nova! you got accepted in to a platoon!" mason exclaimed and blake smiled sadly.

"don't worry guys i'll get you in to a platoon. in fact, soon enough i'll get you in to a squad." 'nova' said. blake just shook his head.

"sorry man but that won't happen. it takes millenia to get to the ranks of squad leader. there's no hope for us man, we just feel happy for you." he said albeit sadly. percy grinned

"we'll see about that" he said, smirking.

3 months. that was how long it took for percy to get a squad. as soon as he got it, much to the platoon leader's confusion he recruited them, saying that two people who's abilities were literally light and fire, opposite of their patron's domain that their patron's would refuse them, so much to his shock he mentally called erebus and nyx and they approved. over years he bonded and trained with them, he had actually trained them personally and to say the least, they were impressed with nova's skill.

**i apologise for the EXTREMELY short chapter but i've been working on two other stories and i plan to post them today. check them out!**


	10. big question meeting the king

***raknor planet. home of the raks***

nova sat in his pilots seat grinning. he had mason and blake relaxing in two chairs in his PC (personell carrier)he, at the moment was the lieutenant colonel in the erebus platoon. the only higher one was the colonel and he was in the thing for millenia. mason was the captain of the erebus platoon, having proven himself soon after joining and blake was his first lieutenant. while he like being in the erebus platoon he would've rather been in the navy. even though he wasn't actually a son of poseidon (well technically he still was) he still felt drawn to the water.

deciding to ponder the thought later he turned to his two friends. he had collected a few new people personally. there was one, alyssa who had developed a romantic relationship with blake though they were very clueless to it. what i found ironic is that they had similar abilities because she was a daughter of hyperion so by default she could manipulate light.

at the moment they were on a 'diplomatic meeting'. much to the shock of almost the entire CA he was chosen as a diplomat but they quickly realised his skill and accepted him, going so far as to make him lieutenant colonel. he was nearing with the palace of the raks (everyone were humans) he cruised through with 7 more PC's on his flanks. as he went through the gates he couldn't help but marvel at the design of the PC's (to skip an explanation imagine a closed off elephant from halo but the primary function is to transport troops. also it is much larger… like 4 times as large.

the back of the PC opened and he got out of his chair striding purposefully towards the lined up soldiers meeting him. while he was musing they had pulled up to the palace and pulled up so that they were in a position to meet the emperor.

emperor zade was famed to be a generous emperor, such is why a diplomatic meeting was ordered instead of a missile barrage. i met the two dozen erebus soldiers standing at attention, saluting me as i strode down the aisle they made for me.

i looked towards the end of the line and, to my delight there stood zade with two gueards flanking him. this was usually a good sign because i had been beginning to notice a pattern. a king that sent a servant to get me was arrogant while humble kings stood to greet me themselves.

despite being godly added to the fact we had emperors we still used guns and advanced weaponry. i strode to greet the king and shook his hand. simply based on his hand shake i was able to tell what kind of person zade was. he was a layed back person despite his status. he didn't exactly like formalities and would give his life up for a single one of his subjects safety. i smiled, these were my second favorite kind of kings. kind and respectable. my favorite were the arrogant and cruel so i had an excuse to beat the shit out of them.

**alright what i may be doing next may completely ruin the story so i need your guy's opinion. i'm thinking that i'll do a minor halo crossover for a time and it's basically just one of his missions is to go to reach and join noble squad etc….**


	11. Back to earth, secret revealed

**first off there was a pretty negative vibe to the whole halo thing so i don't think i'll be doing that. anyway enjoy i know i've been holding out on you guys but i've been working on my other stories as well as being in washington D.C. for 6 or so days. (i left friday and got back thursday night.**

the thing had went off, unfortunately, without a hitch. meaning he didn't get to destroy things. to be honest he was getting bored with the whole CA thing. where's nova army? oh yeah i like the ring of that. maybe percy army? PA or NA yeah that'd work. even though he had the most experience with nova he had actually enjoyed his life more and had more social contact as his 18 years as percy than his literally infinite time as nova. you can lose track of time when you're older than time itself. so if you existed longer than chronous you could literally say you lived for eternity. he would regret leaving his two companions alone but it might be necessary. you might think that after infinite time that he would be distant cold and unemotional but it was the opposite. he had the comforting feeling that absolutely nothing could actually harm him except for unknown himself (who didn't look like he was gonna kill him anyways)

he had the comfort of knowing he had absolute control of this universe and the next unless unknown prevented it. yet it was a curse as much as a blessing. he had made several attempts at fading but no. forever lonely. the only thing that kept him from further attempting was his precious nebulae. they never actually had a relationship but at the same time they did. they shared a mental connection and were companions but never had any physical actions that would make them a 'couple'.

and so he went on like that for years. actually 12 years had passed and he had continued running missions, fighting and the worst of all; attending political meetings. his current rank was still a lt. colonel and they could not give him a higher rank until they revealed him. so they didn't. back to his friends though. he had actually considered bringing them to earth at one point but the thought quickly vanished. this, however quickly changed when there was an emergency meeting in the prebeings council and seeing as how they hadn't called one _ever _he decided to make an appearance.

he teleported to the throne room where he found them all looking curiously at helix who was looking shaken up. when he saw percy (he decided to think of himself as percy in the future to avoid confusion.) he stood from his throne and bowed, seeing as he had only seen him once before. this happened to be when he had received plans for making the universe. the rest soon followed his example.

he smirked and sghed unhappily "seriously helix we have the same blood do we not? i would not have my nieces, nephews and my own _brother _bow to me. you of all people, helix should know we are not the olympians." he said smiling at the relaxed expressions they quickly adapted.

"anyways brother i assume you've finally felt it after all the damn years he's been building up his energy and you're calling a meeting to discuss it?" he asked his brother to which he quickly paled.

"yes actually. chaos, order. _they _are rising and you need to prepare. it is time to make order known to primordials and your army alike to prepare for _them. _i was a fool to leave them unchecked for so long but now you must face him alone. as you know i will can not deal with them and neither can void due to some laws." he gave a pointed glare towards percy, seeing as how he was the one to create said laws. many years ago he warned helix that he could not interfere in his childrens conflicts and neither could void, due to his domain. he was very wary to bestow the domain of life and power on some deities but it had to be done and thus placed ancient laws to restrict them.

he gave him a pointed look "helix you know this. you cannot fight their battles for them, if you did then they would lose their purpose and soon join void in his realm" he had actually placed it as voids responsibility to manage the realm of the faded, chaos to manage primordials, it was order's responsibility to try to prevent solar systems and galaxies to collapsing and helix's job to manage the prebeings.

he gave a defeated sigh. "yes, you have a point but that does not mean i'll like it. anyways go introduce order and nova here" he said beckoning for them to leave

he threw a smile at helix "this may seem a bit odd of a request but i interacted with beings much more frequently as percy and would like to be referred to as such."

"very well. perseu- percy also i think it might be time to reveal yourself to the army" he said looking at him. he could just imagine the expressions now. at least it would help, he had gained the entirety of chaos armies army.

carefully chaos opened a portal to the primordial throne room and beckoned us in. the primordials immediately felt chaos' presence and flashed in. chaos had rarely showed himself. only about 10 times in all his existence. percy moved to his throne, order moved to the center and chaos moved to her throne.

"mother may you please tell us why this man is here?" oranous asked curiously.

"yes please enlighten us _niece_" i said with a smile and got several looks flashed my way that said _you're insane_.

instead of looking at him like he was crazy like the others they got something that made them fall out of their seats. she rolled her eyes "yes uncle" she grumbled.

pontus rolled his eyes like he knew what was happening "guys it's some sort of joke. while i find it crazy that the creator and a primordial are joking they are trying to get a reaction out of you. have you forgotten that chaos was the first being?" pontus questioned and they all relaxed and shook their heads at our antics which order found funny. you could tell since he was doubled over on the floor laughing his eyes out.

"_anyway_ i think it is time for you all to know the truth. this, is my younger brother order, before you freak out i actually have many siblings. one's name is void. our father helix had sired us. and until 15 years ago i thought he was the first being. but it turns out perseus here was." she finished and everyone sat there with shocked expressions trying to contemplate what they just heard. they turned towards him with shocked and nervous expressions on their faces. in return they got a cheeky grin. "he was originally known as nova however for some reason he prefers percy. anyway yes he _is _actually my uncle, an eternity older than me. according to helix it was his design that made the universe possible. we plan to be going to war with two superpowerful beings. any questions?" she asked. at that point almost every hand in the room was raised. "no? great!" she said flashing out soon followed by percy, leaving an order desperate for escape.

percy had teleported right in the middle of the mess hall of CA right after chaos, completely forgetting that he had to hide his powers. his use of teleportation hadn't gone unnoticed and everyone was staring at him, mouths agape. one is that he teleported another is that he dared to interrupt one of chaos' speeches. the seniors actually hadn't ever seen her and she was barely an echo of a name to the soldiers.

soon after the primordials had flashed in behind them and the entire room bowed. people were giving him shocked expressions since he wasnt bowing but he just smirked startling him more. about half a second later a kid from chronous platoon got up and charged percy. before he could reach him however he was stopped by a golden energy blasting him back. percy took a brief glance behind him to see chronous holding up his hand.

"you _dare _to touch him! the only reason you are not faded is because you were not aware this is perseus jackson!" he shouted. he had actually told blake and mason who he was a while ago and they looked on with proud expressions.

"still my lord no mere _mortal_ should not bow in your presence!" he shouted

"silence child" chaos scolded. "first we must discuss the upcoming war. our enemy will be classified however that does not mean everything else is. this is my brother order. long ago my father helix created us to create the universe. the blueprints so to speak for the universe was provided by perseus here" she said gesturing towards him. several people had shocked expressions. "the ones we will be fighting are my siblings. and nova or perseus as he sometimes refers to himself as is my uncle the oldest being in the universe. anything else is classified. please reform from swarming as they need time for you to adapt to this. now disperse for activities there will be plenty of time to talk about this." and with that she flashed off followed quickly by order. the primordials stuck around, checking on their various platoons. percy walked over to blake and mason along with his second lieutenant, samantha that he had built a bond with. he quickly warped them to his quarters and plopped down on the couch. warping is actually a fancy word for teleportation which requires you to create a hole in time and space and basically step into an extremely temporary portal though he could open portals long term as well though that only required a hole in space.

as soon as he sat down samantha walked up to him, slapped him as hard as she could which was _hard_. she then proceeded to plop down on the couch and lean her head on his chest. they all had sort of a sibling bond. though blake seemed to have something _more _with her.

blake shot a sun beam at him. that was going to bruise. and mason seemed like he wanted to crush him but refrained himself across from them. blake sat down next to samantha. putting an arm around her as she snuggled in to percy's side.

"so.. questions?" percy asked breaking the ice to which he spent the next 4 hours answering.

the army, for the next few days, were in panic. he practically spent all day answering questions. meanwhile the prebeing council had discovered that percy was the luckiest guy ever. apparently they planned to attack gaia first. great, just _fucking _great. so there they were prepping soldiers and their many battleships to go to earth. as a display of their power just to scare zeus shitless they would ride right in to the atmosphere. it also turns out there were many planets such as raknor and arcadia that were willing to help them and they could expect several million soldiers each. as well as many other planets that were sending millions. oh yeah i forgot to introduce you!

samantha was a daughter of hecate that, in order for her 4 millenia of service had earned a huge magic boost and could perform it better than hecate herself. the erebus platoon had prepped their several battleships as well as oranous platoon. they alone had enough for everyone but aether platoon also brought theirs and pontus provided many naval ships should the need arise. ourea platoon had also provided tanks and alike. chronos and anake provided lower atmosphere ships such as helicopters and jets along with 3 others. oh you might be wondering why we didn't use guns? the reason is that gaea was a primordial and she was the only planet where she was alive. gaea had gunpowder while none of the others did, thus no guns.

chaos decided that order and she were going to olympus so naturally they asked him if he wanted to go. he accepted but he decided to scout out olympus first. what he saw enraged him and shocked him. at the camps there were literally shrines and monuments to him. but there were some (about 50/50) that absolutely despised him. it had been many years and his friends were either immortal or dead. thalia had received full immortality to serve as artemis' lieutenant and nico the same for hades.

demigods and legacies were in the numbers of thousands with both camps combined. together they could almost make up half of a platoon.

when he was done watching the drama he warped up to olympus just in time to see the shocked expressions on their face as chaos announced who they were. "ah yes this is my newly appointed GA. just so you know you have no place in our armies and thus hold no authority. though you proclaim yourselves wise but many people in my army are older than you. an example is the general behind me. he is older than everyone of your essences combined. now we will be staying all over your 'state' as you call it. now, no arguments seeing as how order is the king of the universe and i am the queen while you are simply the king of gods. no argument. alright that's all settled i will leave you all to get introduced." and with that she teleported out with order.

me, still having my hood on got some curious looks but were interrupted.

"well boy? you're name? you are the general are you not? do not be fooled i will not take any orders from anyone! reveal your face and pull down your hood!" zeus shouted with all his (imaginary) might.

"well _lord _zeus the very one you called boy watched you grow up! i watched you become an arrogant and foolish man! while i did not have eyes on earth at the time but i guess finally defeating kronos just made you even more arrogant! know this thunder god you will obey order and chaos and hence obey me! i will not boss you around like the arrogant king _you've _been for the past 3 millenia. i will earn your respect whether you wish to give it or not. first things first you will have to put behind your past. while you and gaea battled over earth like children the two said deities were gaining power. you will need to accept gaea into your home because belive it or not oh high and mighty thunder god you _do not _have control of this situation.

if needbe we _will _perform a coup and the way you've been treating your charge's in the past they will most likely listen. especially with the creator of the universe and her more powerful younger brother backing us up. also if it is necessary i will reveal myself and all hope that you would hang on to this world is gone. now _my lord _if you would kindly shut the fuck up so i can continue?" he said with a serious expression being worn. many of the gods looked in shock. hera had a _i told you so_ look hermes, apollo and dionysus were all cracking up. the rest just looked stunned.

zeus stood up from his throne and immediately fired his master bolt. athena glared at him "there you go our only chance of winning this war is gone chaos'll be pissed! you can't mess with these sort of deities zeus!" athena shouted at him as he got several withering glares.

"no! he wishes to destroy gaea? we help him kill our enemy! we will make an alliance with them. if they are so powerful then they would make good allies." exclaimed zeus

suddenly the smoke cleared "very well zeus. i will take that as assault and treason and will now have the council vote on your punishment!" declared nova.

people all across the room looked at him wide eyed _how could he survive that blast! _"first off petty fool you don't have the authority to do that! second is if you left my fate to them they would not dare punish me they have absolute loyalty to me!" he boasted.

"very well i have to call my nephew. my nephew happens to be one of the single most powerful beings in this universe. his name is void and he controls the realm of the faded as well as being the prebeing of power. do you foolish gods realise how powerful i am _now! _if i wished i could ask my damned _nephew _to flick his wrist and you would fade foolish god! if you are so high and so damn mighty attack me again! i _fucking dare you_!" he yelled out and as he ended his rant he felt the gods looking at him in fear.

very well i was planning on getting the primordial council to do it but i will test their loyalty to you! everyone vote what will his punishment be? i will do whatever you ask as long as it's within my control and trust me anything in your craziest damn imaginations i am capable of. i wish for a punishment to be decided in 24 hours. i will be back count on that. and i swear on every deity alive that if you blackmail a single one of them then i will make you fade and get you the worst possible punishment in the void. _do you understand!_?" he yell/questioned in a seething tone. "yes? good!" he shouted warping out leaving a contemplating council.

the next day the council decided he would have to swear on chaos' name never to cheat agin which for him was a big consequence.

the following week was a week of celebration. everyone was ecstatic to meet the famed chaos army and decided to put on a concert and apparently it was _the thing _to go to. every group was going to send a single group of people to perform and the apollo campers at CHB were confident but they didn't know that CA had an army of immortal apollo campers and a select few songs were written by the same person that invented the concept of music.

the result? blake is now the most popular kid in CA everyone got a hangover and CA kicked ass! (look up songz by grant deljevic on yt to listen to something if you want. this was basically every song CA sang.) the festivities had helped improve morale and bonding so at this point they would fight for each other. just then he heard a squeak behind him there was artemis with her hand over her mouth looking like she'd seen a ghost. that was when he realised he didn't have his hood up and one word went through his head; _**FUCK**_


End file.
